Love it or hate it
by Young'S
Summary: Goten and Bra fan fic with a little trunks and marron.Gotens moved in with his brother Gohan and his wife but why?Him and Pan are starting a new school who Marron,Ubbu,Bra and Trunks happen to be in.Man i suck at this im only 13 and its my 1st fic :C
1. All good

Love it or hate it

_Ok Goten is 16, Bra is 16, Trunks is 17, Pan is 15,Ubbu 15 and Marron is 16_

_Gotens living with Gohan, Videl and Pan_

LETS GO 

All good

" Goten you lazy sap GET UP"

"Umm... five more minutes"

"But my mums made us breakfast and dads looking pretty hungry this morning..."Pan said.

" Did you say breakfast" Goten smiled.

Pan got up and walked downstairs while Goten stretched and walked to the bathroom. He took care of his business and went to the kitchen.

" Come sit down champ," his big brother Gohan said.

"ok boys here you go" Videl laid down the food.

2minitues later

"Hey I gotta got to the office see you later hunny, and Pan have a great first day...you to Goten".

"Yeah come on we gotta go Pan" Goten said his goodbyes and ran out the house followed by Pan.

"Orange star High here we come!" Pan yelled as they walked into the nearest alley and flew off not wanting to get noticed.

_! AOk this was short I no but I was just trying to set a scene. What did you think... Should I give up on this???_

_Young S!_


	2. That guy

That guy

A limo pulled up and THEE hunky Trunks Brief stepped out followed by his Little sister Bra. Heads turned as Trunks smiled.

He loved the attention.

"Hey trunks" a girl said and winked.

"My ma dude" a skater walked up and slapped him on the back.

He just carried on walking and waving at all that adored him. Bra just rolled her eyes and walked up to her best friend Marron.

"Hey girl" Marron said hugging her.

"Hey" Bra smiled.

"Sooo what you do this weekend"

"The usual"

"Shopping?"

" Well what do you think"

Marron just looked to the side as she saw HIM pass.

"Oh great stuff" Bra rolled her eyes " Marron I thought you was over Trunks"

"I am... I was just looking at... that tree"

"Your a bad liar" Bra gave her a disappointed look" Hey the next hot guy we see... ill hook you up with him. OK?"

"Yeah whatever" Marron said.

She knew Bra could have any guy she wanted and would keep them to herself.

Just then two black hair people walked around the corner, one male and one female. Obviously Bra and Marron where looking at the male.

"Wow" Bra said at she slightly drooled.

"...Em yh" Marron eyed him up and down.

He walked up to them the girl following.

" Hey ladies could you show us to the principals office... you see where new her" he said.

They didn't move or talk. They just stared.

" Hello? Let me introduce myself...im Goten Son and this is Pan my niece"

"You mean she isn't your girlfriend" Marron said snapping out of her trance

"EWWW no way" Pan yelled.

"Oh... well we can show you right Bra?" Marron turned to see her friend checking Goten out" BRA?"

"YEAH... im mean yes"

"Bra huh... your Bra Briefs aren't you" Goten said.

"Why. Yes I am" Bra gave him a flirty look.

" Cool. Man my friend Max and me had the biggest crush on you when we was 13" Goten looked impressed.

"Emm im sorry to interrupt this little... FLIRT WITH MY UNCLE FEST ... but can you show us to the principals office yes or no?" Pan said looking quite annoyed.

"Oh well yeah of course" Marron said she didn't think her and Pan would get along.

_! Ok yall R an R plzzz_

_X Young s x!_


	3. Meet my brother

Meet my brother 

"This is it" Bra said.

" Well thank you ladies" Goten winked at each of them" Ill definite be see you two later"

"Oh brother" Pan muttered walking into the office.

" See you Goten" Marron winked.

"See ya" Goten said following his Niece.

"Bra what the hell" Trunks said as he turned the corner.

"What are you talking about?" Bra looked at her brother.

"Were you talking to that guy"

"Yes and why?"

"Because father said I have to make sure no weakling hits on his princess or he'll kick my ass"

"Well you better start running because im going to invite him for dinner at are house tonight"

"No way Bra I have already been to the emergence room because of your 1st kiss, your first date and…so on"

"What a shame! Now piss off Trunks!"

Marron shook her head at the fighting brother and sister. She was happy she was an only child at that moment.

Just then Goten walked out of the room with Pan.

"Hey Marron, Bra, you didn't need to wait for me..."Goten said

"We know...we just wanted to no what lessons you have" Marron grinned

"Well I have maths then science then...WOW...No way is that Trunks"

"The one and only" Trunks said "and you??"

"Oh im Goten Son new here" He put out a hand.

But Trunks just looked at it. Goten pulled it back. Then the bell rang.

" Well I better get going" Pan walked away "thank god"

"So Goten you train?" Bra asked looking at his muscles.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I train too and if you mess around with my sister buddy I might have to show you a little something" Trunks growled getting into a fighting position.

"TRUNKS" Bra yelled.

"Its ok Bra I got to go now anyway and Trunks I don't fight weaklings" Goten stuck his tongue out

Trunks growled.

"Hey I got maths with ya Goten" Marron pulled him trying to break the tension "Lets go"

When they got around the corner Bra turned to Trunks

"Listen, I don't need you picking the guys I like or trying to make them run away" Bra yelled" IM NOT A BABY I CAN DEFEND MYSELF"

"Who's going to defend Goten when he uses these little flirty lines with dads princess" Trunks fought back.

"Not you so leave me the hell alone" Bra walked off.

"FINE YOU BRAT BE LIKE THAT" Trunks walked in the other direction.


	4. Meet my dad!

Meet my dad!

It was the end of the school day.

"Hey Goten im going home have fun with your friend" Pan said rolling her eyes walking off.

Goten smirked.

"Hey Goten ready to go" Bra said appearing from the school doors.

"Yeah how are we gonna get there?"

"A nice walk should do us good"

"Cool"

Bra and Goten started to walk. All of a sudden the capsule corp. limo pulled around the corner.

"YO Bra get in the car now" Trunks yelled

"NO" Bra stuck her tongue out "Gotens walking me" 

"Mom dad im home"Trunks called.

"Hey hunni" Bulma greeted her son "Wheres Bra?"

"Shes walking home"Trunks said taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Oh did you to get into another fight?"

"Yep...Hey wheres dad?"

"Training...You better not disturb him and he is not coming out till dinner"

"Aww man.Ok ill be in my room"Trunks walked into his room.

Man im bored...Hummm wander what Marrons doing...Hey why do i care anyway? Do i like her?Well she is hott?

Trunks smiled to himself and flung himself on his bed.

"Mom im home...and i broght a friend for dinner if you dont mind"Bra called.

"Hey sweety, of course i dont..." Bulma looked at Goten hummm he looks familiar.

"Wow miss Brief you look younger than ever... you really do look better in person"Goten comlimented.

"How sweet of you young man... Got yourself a little charmer huh Bra?"Bulma blushed.

"Haha...Hey mum were going to watch some TV call us when dinners ready"Bra said.

"Well ok then have fun...sorry i didnt catch your name"

"How rude of me..Goten Son madam"

"Well what a nice name... well im goin to check on the food"

Bulma walked into the kitchen.

"Come on goten ill show you how to have some real fun"Bra winked at him.

"Well aright then"Goten said.

"Trunks dinner!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks ran down the stairs to see Goten, Bra and his mother sitting at the table.

"Hey Trunks"Goten greeted.

"Umm.."

"Trunks,maners"Bulma yelled.

Just then Vegeta walk thought the door.

"Hey daddy"Bra said.

"Hello princess... whos this?Trunks is this your friend?"

"No dad...Its Bra's"Trunks grinned This should be good

"Boy...whats your name?what do you plane to do with my princess?And what is your future career?"Vegeta ordered.

"Name is Goten Son sir, I have nothing but repect for your daughter , and i plane to be world champion marial artist sir?"Goten

said sounding army like.

"You train boy?"

"Yes sir 3times a day"

"hum... so you dont write poem like Bra's last boyfriend or dance?"

"Well i do break dance but that only because its the most manley dance i know"

"Humm...This kid isnt half bad Bra...How about we train after dinner"

"Of course Sir"Goten smiled

"Plese boy call me Vegeta"

"WHAT! DAD! HAVE YOU LOST IT"Trunks yelled.

"Hey his better than the other kids your sister brings home brat!"

"No shouting over the dinner table"Bulma yelled

Trunks gave Goten a dirty look. This isnt over yet SON GOTEN

What did you think?to tell you the truth i think Vegetas personalitty was kinda off but hey,my stoy my rules (:D)

Reviews PLZZZZZ!

X Young S X


	5. Gym class

Gym

"All right"Goten said shutting his locker"Gym first lesson".

"Yeah same here" Pan told him.

"Well lets go"

"And Trunks looked at me an gave me that sexy look,you know..."Head cheerleader said with out breathing

"Emm... Trixy can we talk about something other than my brother!"Bra made a sick face

"Well theres no other guy as hott as him"

"Oh yeah... Bet you have never meet Goten Son"Marron boasted

"Who?"Trixy questioned.

"His new,we will show you him come on"Bra walked off

They went into the Gym. The boys where about to play basketball.

"There he is"Marron poined him out.

"Humm not bad but bet he couldnt beat Trunks at basketball"Trixy said

"Oh whatever he just needs incoragement"Bra winked

"Hey Goten" Bra said as he ran past"what ya doin' "

"Em warm-ups"Goten answered as the 3 hottest girls in school surrounded him.

"You look so strong" Marron winked touching his arm.

"Well em"Goten babled

"And Wow so hott" Bra said stroking his chest

"Yeah really" Trixy grabbed his hand.

"Yeah..well..."

Trunks saw thisNo way are they flirting with him

"Knock em dead Goten"Bra said the other two smacked his ass and winked.

"I will..."Goten called to them as the game began.what the hell just happened

The girls giggled and walked off.

Lunch

"Hey Goten pull up a chair" One of the jocks said.

"killer moves in gym"another one called.

"Thanks guys"

" You toatally thrashed Trunks.He was the best until you came." Another guy nudged him.

"Hey Goten" A guy called high fiving him as he walked past taking a seat. He was black and had his Dark black hair styled in a mohekan.

"Goten" Pan said.

"Whoa whos that" The guy with the mohekan got up,staring at Pan.

"Its my niece Pan"

"Man shes...nice"

"Thanks"Pan said

"Sit with us" he smiled.

After school

"GOTEN"Bra yelled running up to him"Gonna walk me home"

"i Would but cant gotta...Help around the house"

"Oh...well how i about i come over"

"Em...no my...parents dont like unexpented visiters"

"Oh...well...see ya"

"Sorry Bra"

"Its ok,plus i no how Anoying Mums and Dads are"

"Yeah"Bra you dont no how lucky you are

"see ya" She kiss him on the cheek and walked to the limo.Trunks opened the door.That was oddshe thought

Humm...wotz up with Goten? whats he hiding?

Find out in the next chapeter

Woo

x young S X


	6. Welcome 2 reality

Welcome 2 reality "Goten… acting strange…. No way" Marron putting her books in her locker. " No really. If I ask a guy to go to his house they always say yes straight away," Bra said putting her hand on her hip. " Well welcome to the real world Bra" "What do you mean" "Im sorry Bra but your so use to getting your own way.." She was cut off "What so basically your calling me a brat?" 

"Not a brat just…a little spoilt"

"Im am not spoilt. See you at lunch" Bra walked off

"Hey Bra" Trunk said to his little sister.

"Humph" Bra answered as she carried on walking.

"What's up with her?" Trunks questioned Marron

"I sort of called her spoiled"

"God knows that's true"

They both laughed. Then there was an awkward silence.

Thank god Pan came around the corner. Marron felt to hug her but Trunks wasn't too happy.

"Hey ill talk to you after school" Trunks said, "see ya Pan"

"Ok…Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" She nudged Marron.

"Ha ha." She blushed "Hey what's wrong with Goten?"

"Nothing…He is a little depressed that's all. You know knew school, homework, and test. Why?" Pan said.

"Bra just said he was that's all were a little worried is everything ok at his house" Marron asked

"Well that's really none of your business…Sorry…no everything's fine…just fine" Pan answered.

"Ok… well see you later"

Something's up

AT LUNCH

" Here's an invite for you and one for you Ubb" Bra smiled

"Yh alright…hey is em…pan gonna be there?" Ubbu asked

"Yes you have a major crush don't ya?" Marron poked him and giggled.

"I might…anyway see ya" he walked off "hey Goten" he said as Goten appeared around the corner.

" Hey" both ladies greeted.

"Hey"

"Em…Goten here's an invite to dinner at my house" Bra said

"Oh great! I'll definitely be there"

"With your…parents"

"Huh… em well I don't know… you know working and all"

"Please" Bra looked deep into his eyes.

**Ahh man who can say no to that…**Goten thought

"Yeah ok then" He put it in his jeans pocket.

"Great!" Bra yelled.

" What am I gonna do Pan" Goten cried flying home

" I don't know pick out some clothes…tell em they cant come"

"Hum I guess… Haha you trying to impress Ubb huh?" Goten laughed giving a goofy grin…Just like his Dad.

Pan knew Goku and Chichi would be looking down at them right now. Even if nothings going on she could feel him right in her heart.

Her dad told her about his great fight against cell. Even thought Goku was in other world, he was right there helping and cheering him on. Grandpa Goku a true warrior had died when she was 1 and Chichi when she was 2. They both died from a terrible virus after there death Goten moved in with her and her parents only at the age of 3. The gang had never seen each other since Chichi's death. Gohan choosing to live on the other side of town had drove them apart even more.

"Hey you been quiet what's up" Goten said landing in an alley.

"Nothing…everything's fine"

"These kids and there hormones" Goten laughed and stepped inside the house.

"Hey Videl" said saying from the kitchen.

"Hey" Goten yelled "Im gonna change then go training"

"OOOOOOO can I come?" Pans eyes lit up "There's nothing better than kicking the crap out of your uncle"

"Bring it on just gonna change then will fly over to the mountains"

"Cool hurry up"

After awhile Goten came out of his room ready for battle.

"Give me your dirty clothes Goten…and tidy your room when you get back" Videl said mum like.

"Ok" He did so and flew off with Pan.

Videl checked the pocket of Goten's jeans find a piece of paper she read it…it was an invitation.

"From…Bra huh?" Videl read.

Her husband just happened to walk threw the door.

"Hey" he kissed her on the cheek and put his brief case on the table" What about Bra…"

"Goten's got an invite to go to capsule corp."

"Bra huh??"

"Yep and so are we"

"Bra…Bra Brief!"

"Im so excited"

**Bra Briefs man I hope Vegeta's ok about this**

:O whats gonna happen…dum dum dummmm

Lol

X youngs X


End file.
